One commonly used method of joining successively adjacent panels is to provide a laterally movable connecting member which is disposed in a vertical channel formed in the lateral framing members of the panels. The connecting member is movable horizontally from the channel in one wall panel to a position wherein the connecting member is disposed partially in the one panel and partially in a mirror image channel in the successively adjacent panel. The connecting member is then locked into position by keepers, or by tie clips, and plates. Representative structures embodying this prior art concept are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,031,675 and 2,999,568. The prior art structures use a tool, such as a thin blade or spatula, to move the connecting member horizontally. To accomplish this, the tool must be inserted between the panels into engagement with the connecting member. The outer covering surface of the wall panel is, therefore, provided with a resilient edge portion which will displace to permit the tool to be manipulated in order to effect lateral movement of the connecting member.
It is also known to move the connecting member vertically to cause the member to engage the tie clip, after which the connecting member is lowered to seat on the plate. With this structure, the tool used to lift the connecting member is inserted through an opening in the bottom of the panel. This opening is covered by a molding after assembly.
In the above described structures, the connecting, or joining, member is supported in one vertical channel while the panels are being placed in position to be connected. These systems generally require that a long box like structure be used to house the joining member. The system described in the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,675, for example, requires that a substantial portion of the frame structure, including the vertical support members, be assembled prior to forming the panels together within the frame structure. At least each of the vertical supports must be installed in the frame prior to the erection of the wall using such panel members.
A relatively full range of representative, prior known structures utilized in relocatable walls, and dividers, are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,154,66; 2,730,209; 2,787,812; 2,832,101; 3,713,257; 3,492,766; 3,429,601; 3,488,908; 3,852,926; 2,107,624; 3,299,594; 3,075,253; 2,371,300; 3,194,361; 3,377,756,; 3,643,395; and, 3,919,820.
These last mentioned patents, with the exception of U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,113, describe movable walls that are not as adapted to quick assembly, and/or diassembly, as are the first described arrangements. It should be appreciated that the relocatable wall assemblies of the prior art generally require that a frame structure be erected prior to installation of the panel. This requirement hinders any significant change to the length, or location, of the wall. Redesign of the layout must be completed, and the frame must be disassembled, if a change to the length, location or direction of the wall is desired.